Deema The WereGuppy
Deema The WereGuppy! is the 44th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Deema accidentally drinks a magical werewolf formula that Nonny had recently made, she turns herself into a werewolf by the full moon, and now the Bubble Guppies must race against time and work together to try to get her back to normal before she becomes a werewolf forever. Trivia * The second episode where Loundrel, Splattery, Gloobert, Flatterine, Squidling, and Cadabrin don't appear. * The second appearance of the Dog Catcher since Doggies!. Characters * Roscoe * Dotty * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Dog Catcher * Military Agents * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails Transcript The episode starts off the Lane with Nonny inside the Bubble Guppies' home trying to pour moonbeam into a liquid. Nonny: "Easy does it! Steady! Just the right amount. Not too little and not too much(Sighs)There! Perfect!" The door opens and Molly swam in along with Gil, Goby, Oona and Bubble Puppy. Molly: "Hey Nonny! What were you up to." Nonny: "Hey Guys! I had just finished this magic potion. It's a werewolf formula. If anyone drinks it and howls at the moon, they'll get turned into a werewolf by the full moon." Molly: "Oh! That's silly. Why would anyone want to turn into a werewolf. Those are just in scary movies." Gil: "Yeah!" All: (Talking at once). Suddenly, Deema pops up near the table. Deema: "Oh Boy! Refreshments!" Molly: (notices) "Wait! Deema! No!" Gil: "Hold on!" Goby: "That's a werewolf formula." Oona: "Nonny just finished making it!" Nonny: "If you drink it, you might turn yourself into..." Too late. Deema already drank the formula. All: "A werewolf." Deema: "So, Guys! Watch this new and improved animal move. The wolf of the night. Here I go!" All: "Deema! Wait!" Deema howls at the moon and she turns into a werewolf. All: (gasping) Molly: "Oh my gosh! Deema has turned herself into a werewolf." Deema races out the door and knocks Gil down on her way out. Gil: "Yep! She's crazed herself again this time, alright!" Nonny: "And she's heading down the street. Quick! We have to go find her." Everyone raced outside and Deema ran through the street and suddenly, she runs off when she sees a van drive up. Dog Catcher: "Ha Ha! Is that a werewolf. I'll get you, now." Deema howls again and the howl is so scary enough that the Dog Catcher drove away in fright. Meanwhile, the other Guppies watched as Deema hurries down the street, as the van drives down their street. Molly: (gasps) "He's gonna try and take Deema!" Suddenly, Deema unknowingly turns back to normal. Deema: "Take me where?" Molly: (Gasps) "You're back!" Deema: "What happened to me guys?" Nonny: "You accidentally drank a werewolf formula and you turned yourself into a werewolf." Gil: "Uh Guys! I think the Dog Catcher's coming!" Molly: "Hide, Deema!" Deema quickly climbed up a tree just as the dog Catcher got to their house. Dog Catcher: "Has any of you kids seen a werewolf." Gil: "What?! No, werewolves in sight." Oona: "Why don't you look in the woods. Werewolves like it there." Dog Catcher: "Thank you! Now, time I get serious. I will stop at nothing but to find that werewolf." The Dog Catcher drove away. Deema climbs down. Deema: (sighs) "Thanks Guys!" Molly: "Quick guys! The Dog Catcher will come back at any moment. Everyone, follow me inside." The other Guppies followed Molly inside. Meanwhile, they're trying to figure out why Deema drank the formula in the first place. Gil: "These cells know when and why Deema changes." Oona: "Good news is, they're harmless." Nonny: "But, the bad news is, that if Deema stays too long as a werewolf. She'll become a werewolf forever." Molly: "That can't be good. So, what should we do now." Goby: "Alright! We just finished making something to drain Deema's werewolf ability." Nonny: "So, Deema. We want you to stay calm." Deema: "Stay calm. Okay. I can do that." All: "Okay! Here we go!" They bring out a needle. Deema: (screams) She howls and then turns herself into a werewolf again and she hurries outside in fright. Molly: "Ya know how much Deema doesn't like needles." Nonny: "Gosh! Didn't see that one coming." Meanwhile, the Dog Catcher gears himself up. Dog Catcher: "One net, one tranquilizer, and one super cool bandanna." (drives off and then he sees Deema as a werewolf.) "Aha! There you are. I knew you were a werewolf." Deema growls and it scares the Dog Catcher again. A snail, a crab and a lobster witnessed it all. Lobster #1: "Is that a werewolf." Crab #1: "I didn't think we have those." Dog Catcher: "Hey werewolf, tranquilized this." But, unfortunately, he ends up hitting the snail, the crab and the lobster, knocking them all unconscious. Snail #1: "Ow!" Dog Catcher: "Man! I'm a lousy shot." Deema hurries down the street, but the Guppies appear with the love music and then, Deema turns back to normal. Gil: "Here's an umbrella. Hide in it." Deema jumps in the umbrella and she hides in it as the Dog Catcher shows up. Dog Catcher: "Has any of you guys seen a werewolf. Cuz, I found one." Molly: "No sir. No werewolves here." Gil: "Try. The mountains. Yeah! The mountains. They like to howl up at the tippy top." Dog Catcher: "Okay! Time I get serious!" The Dog Catcher drives away and the umbrella opens and Deema fell down. Oona: "Here Deema! We just put the needles' antidote into this nasal." Deema: "Oh Boy!" Deema takes the nasal and ends up spraying her in the eyes. Deema: (screams) "It got in my eyes and it burns." Deema howls and turns into a werewolf. Molly: "Not to worry. I came prepared." Molly shoots the needles and ends up hitting Gil and Oona, knocking them unconscious. Molly: "Man. I'm a lousy shot." Nonny: "Uh Molly! Look. Deema's getting bigger and scarier." Deema ran away. Moments later, Molly got the get out of unconscious thingies. Molly: "Clear!" She pops Gil and Oona out of consciousness. Gil: (Sighs). Oona: "Much Better!" Molly: "C'mon Guys! Enough dilly-dallying. We have to save Deema before..." Suddenly, the Military Agents arrived. Military Agent #1: "Hey Guys! Had you heard about this. A werewolf is on the loose." Military Agent #2: "And wherever it is. We'll find that creature." They drove away. Molly: "Great! Now, the dog Catcher and the military are after our friend." Nonny: "I think this is worst. If we don't get the needle into Deema in the next ten minutes. She'll stay a werewolf forever." Molly: "Quick Guys! Follow me inside.” They rushed inside. Molly: "Okay. Does anyone have any ideas." Nonny: "I got nothing." Goby: "Me neither. What now, guys? Deema wouldn't take the needle and she wouldn't sit still for the nasal spray." Gil: "Then, we'll just have to shoot the needle into her." Oona: "Where did you..." Gil: "Just find Deema and I'll look after the rest." Deema appears outside the door. Goby: "Found her. She's right there." Nonny: "And she's lost her mind." Molly: "Plus, Gil is in an army battle suit." Gil: "A what kind of suit." Oona: "I'll save you, sweetheart." Oona tries to shoot Deema. But, ends up missing in the process. Oona: "Man. I'm a lousy shot." Molly: "Deema! It's us. Molly and the other Guppies. We love you when you're not a werewolf." Goby: "Cue the music, Nonny. Something to remember us." Nonny: "Okay." Nonny rolled the footage and those memories made Deema's heart sparkle. Oona: "Aww. She remembers how much she’s loves us very much." Molly: "Well. We have a good run. Didn't we." Just before Deema can attack her friends, Gil shoots the needle right at her. And he pulls the needle out and she turns back to normal. Deema: "Hey Guys! That needle really hurt me more than before." All: (Cheering). Gil: "You're back to normal. That's the last we'll see of our werewolf friend." Molly: "But Guys! What now? The military guys are still looking for Deema." Goby: "Hey Guys! I know what they're looking for, a werewolf. Does anyone have a big faux fur coat lying around." A little while later, the kids dressed the Dog Catcher in a werewolf costume. Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Spooky episodes Category:Wereguppy episodes Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps